Read To Me
by dirtytalkingjasper
Summary: Bella is in love with her audio books, or rather, the voice that narrates them. What happens when she mets the man behind the voice?


**PLEASE NOTE VOTING DATES FOR DTJ HAVE CHANGED:**

Public Voting /Judge Anon. Voting August 30 - Sept. 13, 2011

Winners Announced by Sept. 16, 2011

_MAKE SURE YOU'RE SIGNED UP FOR **AUTHOR ALERTS** TO GET VOTING REMINDERS AND DETAILS. VOTING INFORMATION WILL ALSO BE POSTED ON OUR PROFILE ONCE VOTING IS OPEN._

* * *

><p><strong>Read to Me<strong>

**BPOV**

I love my job, I really do. I just hate that it is in Manhattan, but it was a small sacrifice that I was willing to make to have my dream job. I always dreamed of working for one of the big publishing houses, and after ten years of working my way through the ranks, I was the head of young adult division at New Moon Publishing. I had about twenty employees who worked under me, but we all worked as a team and got along well. The only problem was that one of our narrators for our audio books resigned after deciding to become a stay at home mom, and we needed a replacement fast since we had four books waiting to be recorded.

This was a problem I was planning on rectifying tomorrow as I had several interviews to fill the position scheduled. Glancing at the clock, I realize I'm already running late and am going to have to run like the wind to make it to Penn Station to catch my train back home. Grabbing my bag and shutting off my office lights, I dash to the elevator and out of the building. I sprint the seven blocks to the train station and nearly knock down a few people as I run down the stairs and to the platform, making it onto the train just as the doors close.

Making my way into the train car, I find an empty seat and settle in for the hour long ride home. I pull out my iPod and put my headphones on so I can pass the time listening to the voice that stars in every one of my fantasies…now if only I could put a face to the voice. It all started last year at one of the conferences I went to. I found a booth showcasing a book house that was starting to make harlequin romance novels available on audio. The woman at the booth gave me a code for a free download. I had tucked it away never expecting to use it since trashy romance books were never my thing, but by the weekend, I had downloaded the book to my iPod after having finished all the other novels I had been wanting to read.

As soon as the voice poured through my headphones, I was hooked. People talk about love at first sight, but for me it was lust at first sound. I had never heard a more sensuous voice before. It had a hint of a southern drawl to it and if sex had a voice, it would be the one narrating the book. Admittedly, it wasn't the greatest thing I had ever read, but wasn't half bad either, plus it helped get the job done for me since I hadn't had a date, let alone sex in over two years. After I finished the book, I went to the website for the publisher and tried to find out more information about the narrator. All I could find out was his name – J. Hale. I even tried calling over to their offices, in a professional capacity of course, to see if I could find anything out about him, but they wouldn't give me anything, citing employee confidentiality.

I couldn't help myself. I quickly became obsessed with the voice. It haunted my dreams and starred in my fantasies. It got to the point that I was listening to the audio book every day, causing me to ruin more pairs of panties than I'd care to count. I went back to the publisher's website, and printed out a list of all the books that were narrated by J. Hale, all of which were romance novels, and then downloaded every single one.

Scrolling through my iPod, I pick the book that will be my companion for the ride home, skip forward to one of my favorite parts, push play, and get lost in J. Hale's voice…

He was mesmerized. Lit from behind, she looked like a porcelain goddess. Her wavy hair was tousled, delicate tendrils framing her angelic face. He could see the desire illuminating her enormous dark eyes so that they appeared like black orbs against the paleness of her skin. His gaze trailed down her body, lingering on her heavy, full breasts and curving, soft hips. He strode purposefully across the room, lips slightly parted in wonder and desire. He stopped just in front of her, their bodies almost touching. He could feel the warmth radiating from her slightly damp skin. He was almost loath to touch her perfect face as he reached his strong fingers toward her.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly, cradling her face in his rough hand. His damp, dark hair clung to his stubbled jaw and she admired the masculine lines of his chin and mouth. She could almost smell the desire radiating from him. She stepped the last few inches into him, pressing her nude body down the length of him, her nipples hardening against the chill of his sodden cloak. He shuddered slightly at the feel of her, closing his eyes briefly. His free arm gripped her waist suddenly, pressing her tighter against him. His lips found hers, his tongue greedily probing her sweet mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe to better reach him. He started walking backwards towards the large bed, continuing to kiss her as his hands began to explore her body. She broke the kiss long enough to wrench his cloak from his shoulders before his mouth again conquered hers.

He picked her up and flung her unceremoniously on the bed. She opened her mouth to protest but all that escaped was a low moan as he suddenly plunged his warm tongue into her cleft. He savored the taste of her, swirling and suckling while his large hands gripped her soft thighs. His fingers dug in as he felt his erection swelling against his trousers. He continued to plunder her depths with his tongue, feeling her body begin to tremble until she screamed his name, her fingers digging into his hair as she climaxed. She sat up and crawled towards him. He watched her breathlessly, admiring the swell of her hips and supple behind when he felt her fingers yanking on his pants, freeing his rigid cock. He threw his head back and let out a guttural groan as her warm, wet mouth tasted him, her tongue traveling up and down the length of him until his member was almost twitching with arousal.

She plunged her mouth down the length of him until she felt him hit the back of her throat. She sucked and licked him, angling her face to give him a full view of his enormous cock filling her ripe mouth. He stroked her hair, trying not to force her mouth any farther onto his body. His knees began to tremble as she swirled her tongue around his tip, smirking seductively at him. He let out an animalistic grunt as he shoved her backwards again onto the bed. He quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothes and crawled on top of her, running his rough hands up her body to cup and squeeze her breasts. She moaned deeply, squirming underneath him. He pushed his legs between hers, locking eyes with her as he began to slide his cock slowly into her, barely able to contain himself at the sensation of her, so hot, so tight, and so wet.

She arched her back as he filled her, moaning loudly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside her with each pump of his hips. She caressed his massive chest and shoulders, savoring every touch and sensation. Her breasts bounced with his every thrust, her breath becoming more shallow and raspy. He increased his pace, pounding into the center of her with abandon, panting her name. He lowered his head and kissed her breasts, nipping her skin here and there and bringing squeals of pleasure from her with every teasing bite.

The storm outside seemed to increase in intensity along with their lovemaking, the lightning strikes, flashing bright on her alabaster skin, gleaming with perspiration as he wrung every ounce of pleasure from her. She felt herself nearing climax, screaming his name into the night as her insides spasmed around him. Her fingers dug into his back as he roared his release and then collapsed on top of her heaving chest. A soft rain began to fall outside as their breathing slowed and a small smirk played across her lips.

I easily get lost in the fantasies that run wild in my mind…me taking the place of the woman in the story and a strong, handsome, charming southern gentleman whose face I can't describe having his wicked way with me. I only snap out of my daydream when I hear the train's PA system announcing my stop. I grab my things and make my way to the train door, fully aware of the wetness that has pooled between my legs. I'll have to do something about that once I get home. Once the train comes to a stop, I get off and head to my car in the parking lot, climb in and head home.

Once I get home, I grab the mail from the mailbox and head inside. I change into some yoga pants and a tank top before heating up some leftovers from the night before. After eating, I toss my dish in the sink, pour myself a glass of wine, and head into my room. I take a sip of the wine before placing my glass on the night stand next to my bed and place my iPod into the docking station. I'm still turned on from earlier, and select another of my favorite narrations to listen to, my hands roaming over my body as I give myself over to Hale's voice and get lost in the fantasy once again…

She raised her eyebrow at his response, and then let the bra fall freely to the floor. Without hesitation, she pulled at her lacy thong and added it to the inventory of clothing piled on the floor.

He remembered the softness of her body from the evening before and looked at her admiringly as she moved to his side. Standing above him, she placed a foot on each side of his head and smiled at him. It was her smile. That cock of her head, that expression in her eye that aroused him so. She continued to move as if in a dance with a ghost. Then to his pleasure, she began to lower herself. Bit by bit, she descended until she was on her knees, her fingers now playing in his thick hair. Her eyelids slowly closed with anticipation as she lowered herself to his parched lips.

Immediately he felt her moisture coat his lips, and then he tasted her as her excitement seeped between them. That silky taste and texture that he had longed for was once again on his pallet. The sound that came from her lips was muted, but still audible. It was a mixture of moaning and sighing as his tongue slowly moved about the surface of the silky flesh at his lips and tongue. With increasing intensity his tongue found its way to her core. The smooth folds of tender swollen flesh enveloped his tongue as it explored deeper and deeper.

His face became slick with her excitement as she arched her back in ecstasy. Her moans grew in intensity as she shook from the experience.

He slid from under her and positioned himself at her back, rubbing her soft shoulders with his strong hands, calming her somewhat. Massaging her buttocks and lower back, he spoke softly to her in his deep voice. Gently, he pushed her shoulders to the floor. Her head rested in the soft pile of clothing. Clothing that bore his scent. He admired her raised rear as he placed open mouthed kisses along her flesh.

How easy it was for him to enjoy this lover, to savor her being. Out of devilishness or lust - he knew not what - his tongue entered her again and she moved back involuntarily. Her action bespoke that of a sated desire as she moaned once again. But he was too aroused to hesitate in claiming his satisfaction. Holding her posterior still with one hand, he took himself with the other and began to rub the bulbous tip of his length against her dripping entrance. Her moans grew in intensity as he continued to rub the entire surface of her flower bud with increased pressure and tempo before positioning his thickness at her engorged entrance, which was slippery with her excitement, then slowly began to push. The suddenness of his entry caused them both to gasp. The enclosure of her folds around the abundant ridge of his manhood seemed divine. She too could appreciate the feeling.

He waited for her to let go a bit before starting his journey into her taut depths. The thickness of his member was gratifying for the both of them, and the tightness that resulted was unbelievable. His thrusts were at first slow and with deliberateness. Eventually they were replaced with the pounding piston like motion that comes with impending climax.

Faster and faster he moved, as she responded in equal tempo. The sound of her free flowing wetness could now be heard as he dove deeper and deeper into her, almost lifting her as he pushed in. He felt himself grow close to his release and slowed his movements. She was quaking from her orgasm as he did so and she cried out in protest as he withdrew. Turning her over and laying her on her back, he entered her once again as her legs clasped around his waist. Still in the throes of her climax, she accepted him eagerly. Lips meeting, tongues entangled, and breathing loud and raspy. He felt his own orgasm approaching. The swelling of his length was almost painful as he reached his release. The surge of heat that coursed through him entered her like bolts of lightning. Stream after stream of his heat shot forth, covering her smooth insides. The loud groan that came from his lips was heard outside the cabin, as were her screams of delight as they gave in to their lust.

My body convulses and I cry out his name as my climax washes over me. Panting, I reach blindly for the remote to the iPod dock to shut it off. I lay in bed a few moments as my heart rate calms and I come down from my orgasmic high. Once my body no longer feels like a large puddle of goo, I make my way to the bathroom and shower before tossing on a fresh tank top and a pair of boy shorts and settling into bed for the night.

Morning comes much too quickly and the blaring noise of my alarm clock makes me want to send it sailing through the window. Groggily I get up and prepare for the day, grabbing my travel mug filled with coffee on the way out the door. On my way into work I scroll through my Blackberry, trying to respond to a few emails, and checking over my schedule for the day, groaning when I realize my morning is filled with interviews for the new narrator. Back to back meetings with people reciting the same dull excerpts were not how I wanted to spend my day, but it needed to be done, production deadlines were looming and the recordings needed to be scheduled.

Walking towards my office, I see my assistant Rose has set up a few chairs for the interviewees who will be here today, the first three already waiting for my arrival. I walk into my office and settle in, glancing at the files on each of the potential hires for a moment before asking Rose to send the first one, a woman named Tanya in.

As soon as she walks into my office I almost wish I didn't have to go through the whole interview with her. Her voice is nasal and grating, plus she sounds like a valley girl using words such as like and totally every five seconds. I grit my teeth and bear it through the interview as I question her about her experience – she was a server at Hooters; her favorite books and authors – I'm sorry sweetie but Cosmo doesn't count; and why she thinks she'd be a good fit for the position – I don't care how much you like talking, no one is going to want to pay to hear that God awful voice of yours. After handing her the test script to read from, I start the tape recorder and try to keep from screaming at her to shut the fuck up as she reads. The icing on the cake being when she has to read the words "oh yes" as in "oh yes, that's right, Dad said he'd call tomorrow" and she says them like a porn star who's having a never ending orgasm. I had to do a double take and make sure that Jenna Jameson didn't sneak in and switch places with her. I quickly end the interview, telling her that I'd be in touch once I made my final decision.

The second interviewee, Liam, is sent in a few minutes later only to be sent right back out when I hear that his Scottish accent makes it almost impossible to understand anything he has to say. I have to fight the urge to ask him to talk like Fat Bastard and tell a baby to "Get in mah bellah!" I page Rose through the intercom and ask her to hold off on sending the next one in for a few minutes. I grab the file for the next interview, praying that the person is someone at least halfway intelligent.

As I read over the information in the file, I see that Jasper H. Whitlock is only two years older than me, and had previously worked in narrating books for another publishing house. He went to Fordham University and got a dual degree in literature and creative writing. Paging Rose and asking her to send Mr. Whitlock in, I hope that with how normal he sounds on paper, he's just as normal in person.

I hear the door to my office open and I look up and almost lose my breath when I see the man walking towards me. He's tall, slightly muscular with honey colored hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smile that can make your panties evaporate on the spot. Shaking my head to clear it of all the naughty thoughts running through it, I accept his offered hand and shake it as I introduce myself.

"Hello Mr. Whitlock. Thank you for coming in today. I'm Isabella Swan."

"Please Ms. Swan, call me Jasper." He replies, and as soon as he speaks I freeze. I would know his voice anywhere, and even if I didn't recognize it, I could tell that my pussy did by how wet my panties just got. I don't know what to do or how to handle this interview. I've fantasized about this man for over a year and now he's here, sitting in front of me and is even more gorgeous than I ever could have imagined. My mind is telling me to act professional, but my hormones are telling me to pin him to my desk and fuck him seven ways from Sunday.

For the moment my mind wins, and the interview begins. It's a struggle for me and I almost slip once or twice and blurt out that I know that he's J. Hale. I can understand his wanting to use a fake name for those recordings, and why he kind of dodges around his work at the other publishing house. He's basically narrating porn, something I know I wouldn't go around advertising of my own free will.

As the interview progresses, I find that we have a lot in common. We like the same authors and have similar tastes in music, art and movies. The interview is long forgotten, and we begin chatting like we're old friends. He's my dream man in every way and I am sorely tempted to ask him on a date. At this point, the rest of the interview isn't necessary; I know I'm hiring him. But he calls me out on it right after I offer him the position.

"Not that I don't want the job Ms. Swan, but shouldn't I do a test reading for you first?"

"Oh no it's fine, and please, call me Bella. Besides, I already know how you sound from your narrations as J. Hale."

I freeze as soon as the words are out of my mouth and I can feel how red my face is getting. His own face displays his embarrassment as he tries to find something to say.

"Oh God, shit…fuck. I mean…it's nothing to be ashamed about Jasper. I won't say anything about your previous position. Your voice…it's perfect." I manage to mumble.

Yeah your voice is perfect…perfect for making me come hard every night and now I have a face to put to it. I'm definitely going to need to stock up on batteries. I think to myself.

"Excuse me?" Jasper asks, his expression unreadable.

Its then I realize that my nonexistent brain to mouth filter is even more absent today and that I actually said that out loud. I try to back pedal out of this more than mortifying situation, but before I know it, my traitorous mouth is spilling the entire story of how I know who he is and how I've been fantasizing about his voice every night for the past year.

"Christ kill me now." I mutter as I facepalm myself and try to hide behind my desk. "You're never going want to work here now. I completely understand. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable." I manage to mumble, but looking at him, he's just sitting there with a sly smirk on his sinfully handsome face.

"Darlin'," he says to me. "It's okay. Since I've walked in here all I could think about was how beautiful you are."

"What?" I say, my voice barely a whisper. I can't believe what he's saying. No one says things like that to me. I mean, I know I'm no plain Jane, but still, what are the chances that my fantasy man walks into my office and finds me attractive. It sounds like something out of one of those damn books Jasper narrated.

"I said that I think you're beautiful. I'd love to get to know you better. I'd also love to accept the job offer if it's still on the table. I just have one question though…what is New Moon's policy on employees dating each other?"

My mind is reeling from what he says. He thinks I'm beautiful; he wants to get to know me. I sit there nonplussed and gaping like a fish before I give myself a mental bitch slap to snap myself out of it. Looking at him and giving him a smirk of my own, I page Rose once again.

"Yes Ms. Swan?" she asks.

"Cancel the rest of the interviews Rose. The position has been filled." I tell her.

Jasper breaks out into a full breathtaking smile. We both stand and I lead him to the door of my office, handing him my business card with my personal contact information written on the back. Once we get to the door, he leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

"Meet me for dinner tonight? I could pick you up from work if you'd like." He nervously asks.

"I'd like that. I'll be done around six." I tell him.

Nodding he leans in and whispers in my ear, tracing the side of my face with his fingers. "That sounds perfect Bella; I'll be here at six to pick you up. And maybe for dessert I can read you a bedtime story." He pulls away as he says the last part, offering me a wink and another kiss on the cheek as he walks out of my office.

I manage to find my way back to my desk in a bit of a daze, a little unsure of what just happened or how I'm going to make it through the rest of the work day. Damn that gorgeous man and his sexy voice. The only thing that I do know I'm sure of is that I am most definitely looking forward to dessert.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE NOTE VOTING DATES FOR DTJ HAVE CHANGED:<strong>

Public Voting /Judge Anon. Voting August 30 - Sept. 13, 2011

Winners Announced by Sept. 16, 2011

_MAKE SURE YOU'RE SIGNED UP FOR **AUTHOR ALERTS** TO GET VOTING REMINDERS AND DETAILS. VOTING INFORMATION WILL ALSO BE POSTED ON OUR PROFILE ONCE VOTING IS OPEN._


End file.
